criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Last Wish
'''Your Last Wish '''is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Higher House, district based in Fario. Plot Soon as they finished with elections, the team from Mia herd that Prison Van here was Angela. Lena and the player went there and found her burned body. An autopsy showed that she died from bomb explosion under the seat. Suspects, in this case, appeared to be: Prison Guard Jordan Sparklez, Prison Warden Amelie Stern, Prisoner Mandy McFerry and Mayor Solomon Krause. Later on, Phillip approached the team saying that Jasmine Jovich was last seen with the victim. Jasmine said that she was the friend with the victim and that she couldn't believe that she could be a killer of the Mayor Price. Further investigation confirmed that Solomon threated a victim that she will blow up if she says a word about the murder of Mayor, making him more suspicious. Also, the player restored an old picture of Mandy and The Victim. She said that Angela and she used to be good friends, but in the High School, she stole a guy from her making her never forgive her. Later, Mia approached the team saying that Warden Amelie wants to speak with the player. She said that she can't lie anymore and said that the victim and she have a big fight from the past but that she would never kill her. The team then found that Jasmine was not very friendly with the victim according to their messages before the murder. Also, Jordan didn't have good relations with her either, he even said that the victim was his girlfriend. On the end, the team arrested Jasmine Jovich for the murder of ex FPD profiler Angela De Silva. She denied it, but she confessed, eventually. She said that someone sends her a letter where it says that she should kill her or whole her family will suffer. Taking everything in frame, Judge York needed to sentence her to life in prison. Post-Trial, Andre entered the station wanting an answer why his wifeis the killer. The team explained to him that he s threated and the went to find that threat. Meanwhile, Prison Warden Amelie wanted a player's about prison security. In time the player helped her, secretly she planned an attack on them. Later when Lena and the player headed to her office to give her documents she pointed the gun into the Lena and the player threating to shot... Luckily Jordan was there and he shot her. After the events, the team back tot heir HQ where they speak about recent events when Mia and Diego approached them saying that Prison Facility "exploded" and that prisoners started a mass jailbreaks, riots and escapes. Summary Victim: *Angela De Silva Murder Weapon: *Bomb Killer: *Jasmine Jovich Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives. *The killer is nail-bitter. *The Killer knows Morse Code. *The Killer is a female. *The Killer is older then 28. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Higher House